Road To Madness
by ElsyAnimetronik
Summary: Habrán quienes crean que fui tonto y débil por recurrir a esto, pero... Ellos no saben lo desquebrajado que estoy, traté de verle el lado bueno, traté de pensar que se trataba de mi familia... pero fueron ellos quienes se encargaron de que me hartara de esto, de ellos, de mi, de la vida, de todo... yo no tengo la fuerza para hacerles sufrir, pero tú sí.


**Hola a todos~**

**Reproduzcan el vídeo para que disfruten la lectura :D**

**Con este fic, doy inicio a mi participación 7u7 al fictober que organice y cuyos temas fueron propuestos por Grinslevk, Desierto7 y nomino a RedKamelia para que jale en esto xD**

**Todas las bases (reglas, etc) están en mi página de Facebook para que vayan y se animen.**

**Disclammer: "Mo Dao Zu Shi" y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, son obra de MoXiang TongXiu (MXTX), a mi sólo me pertenece la historia toda marihuana.**

**~Road To Madness~**

_Por mi madre... había aceptado todo, mi madre era la única que me amaba, aún después de saber que yo era un "__manga cortada__", ella jamás me miró con desprecio, le tomó por sorpresa aquello, pero no me odio ni me maldijo..._

_Aquel día, cuando regrese de la Secta Lánlíng Jīn, mi madre creía que venía de visita, pero cuando uno de los hombres que me traía de regreso me arrojó al suelo, ella corrió hacia mi._

—La indecencia de este chico le ha hecho perder toda oportunidad. — _Aquellas palabras hicieron que mi madre me mirara sin comprender, yo por mi parte... sentí tanta vergüenza, no por mi gusto hacía los hombres, sino porque había defraudado por completo a la única persona que creía en mí._

— ¿De qué está hablando? ¡¿Por qué trata así a mi niño?!

_Mi madre siempre había sido el tipo de persona que gustaba de la paz, alzar la voz era algo completamente raro en ella._

—¿Su niño? — _Repitió aquel sujeto._ —Ya veremos si le sigue hablando de esa manera. — _Sentí una patada en mi espalda._ —¡Dilo!

—¡No por favor!— _Supliqué internamente, ya era demasiada decepción para mi madre el que me hubiesen echado de la secta, no quería que se mortificara sabiendo que su único hijo era un "__manga cortada__", no quería que creyera que había hecho mal su rol de madre, porque francamente, no fue así._

—¡Que hables! — _Nuevamente fui golpeado._

—¡Basta, deja de herir a mi muchacho!

—¡Tu "muchacho", no es más que un asqueroso "_manga cortada_", cuya conducta inmoral, casi mancha la decencia de la Secta, no es alguien digno, ni siquiera de estar vivo!

—¿"_Manga cortada_"?

_El suave susurro de mi madre me hizo alzar el rostro, con miedo, busqué su mirada, su rostro estaba paralizado ante la sorpresa y sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par._

_Mis ojos comenzaron arder y mi corazón se comenzó estrujar, la estaba lastimando con aquello, quería decir algo, decirles que se callaran, que ya no dijeran nada delante de mi amada madre._

—M-m-m-ma...má... — _Lentamente los ojos de mi madre comenzaron a moverse hacía mi. Cuando por fin pude verme reflejado en sus ojos, sentí una culpa inmensurable, había dolor en sus ojos, dolor que yo le había causado._ —M-m-m-mamá... — _Mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas._ —Perdóname... — _Cerré los ojos y bajé la mirada, deseaba que la tierra me tragara en ese preciso momento._

_Aquellos hombres se marcharon y yo seguí ocultado el rostro en el suelo, oí algunos pasos acercándose._

—A-Yǔ... — _La voz de__ mi madre sonó amorosa, como siempre._ —Corazón... mírame. — _Tenía miedo de hacerlo, tenía miedo de ver el odio o la decepción en sus ojos. _—Mi niño... — _Sus suaves manos tomaron las mías y con delicadeza acarició el dorso de estas._ —Mírame... — _Tomé las manos de mi madre y comencé a besarlas._

—Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname, perdóname mamá. — _Seguí sin levantar la cabeza._

—A-Yǔ... no digas eso corazón, me duele oírte decir eso. — _Con la vista aún nublada por las lágrimas, alcé mi rostro y vi los ojos cristalinos de mi madre._ —A-Yǔ, no tienes porque disculparte.

—Te fallé, de todas las maneras posibles. — _Traté de ocultar mi rostro de nuevo, pero ella me detuvo._

—Claro que no.

—Me echaron de la Secta.

—Siempre has sido muy inquieto.

_Me mordí el labio, creía que estaba negándose a todo, como yo lo hice en su momento._ —Es verdad. — _Susurré._ —Me gustan los hombres. — _Las manos de mi madre soltaron inmediatamente las mías, aquello y me hizo sentir verdaderamente mal, ni toda la humillación y vergüenza en Torre Koi se comparaba al hecho de sentir el rechazo de mi madre, pero me equivoqué._

_Mi madre no me había soltado por rechazo, sino porque se acercó más a mi, y me abrazó como siempre hacía._

—Mi niño, siempre será mi niño, nada lo cambiara. — _La paz de la que se me había privado, poco a poco comenzaba a regresar._

—¡Esto tiene que ser una broma! — _La estridente voz de mi tía acabó con la poca paz que mi madre había generado en mi._ —¡Mocoso estúpido, tenías la oportunidad y por tus "rarezas" la haz perdido, que nefasto! — _Nos miró con el mismo desprecio de siempre, o eso creía yo, pero no era así. Nos despreciaba aún más que antes._ —¡Mi hermoso A-Yuān, tiene todo para ser un maravilloso cultivador! — _Los elogios hacia mi primo no eran nada nuevo._ —¡Pero se negaron a llevarlo! ¡¿Y todo por qué?! — _Me miró con odio y asco, como si deseara mi muerte. _—¡Por un estúpido _"__manga cortada__"_!

_Bajé la vista y sólo me aferré al abrazo que mi madre me brindaba._

_Pasaron unos días, poco a poco iba recuperando mi autoestima, mi madre era mi única fuerza, después de que falleció mi abuelo, mi tía comenzó a hacernos la vida más miserable._

_Y mientras estuve en la Secta el trato hacia mi madre no había mejorado en lo más mínimo. De hecho... después de mi regreso de la Secta es que pude ver que la salud de mi madre no era la mejor, ella trato de ocultarlo pero llegó el punto en el que ya no pudo más._

—¡Ayuda! ¡Alguien ayúdeme! — _Salí corriendo, mi madre había comenzado a toser sin reparo alguno, su tos no sonaba nada bien._ —¡Ayuden a mi madre por favor! — _Las lágrimas surcaron mis mejillas y mi corazón latía de forma acelerada, tenía miedo que algo le ocurriese._

_Mi tía no estaba en casa y los sirvientes habían tenido la estricta orden de hacerse de oídos sordos si de mi madre y de mi de trataba. Con miedo, salí al pueblo, la gente me mal veía, no era difícil saber que mi tía había esparcido rumores sobre mi. Pero no me importaban sus miradas acusadoras, sólo quería que alguien socorriera a mi madre. _—¡Mi madre! ¡Mi madre está muy mal! — _Afortunadamente un médico acudió a mi llamado, no me hizo preguntas sólo me dijo que lo llevará hasta donde yacía mi madre._

_Demoró un rato revisándola, justo antes de que saliera, mi tío había llegado, notó que la puerta principal estaba abierta, que había un gran desastre en casa, todo lo había hecho yo, en un intento desesperado para que los sirvientes dejarán de hacerse de oídos sordos._

—¿Qué es todo este desastre? — _La voz de mi tío era demasiado severa._

—Fue mi culpa... — _Su mirada no fue como las demás, era difícil de descifrar, era una mezcla de odio y algo más. Tenía miedo pero no podía dejar que corriera al médico._ —Yo...

_El médico salió._ —Deberá someterse a un tratamiento.

_Mi corazón se detuvo un momento, miré a mi espalda, en donde se encontraba el médico, se veía un tanto preocupado y aquello me asustó aún más que lo que podría decirme mi tío._

—¿Qué está pasando?

—La segunda dama Mò está enferma, sus defensas son muy bajas, parece ser cosa de mala alimentación, habrá que darle infusiones para compensar la falta de nutrientes, después habrá que mantener un registro y chequeo constante.

—¿Mi madre va a estar bien?— _No entendía bien, ¿por qué se había descompensado?, era cierto que la tía y el tío, solían apenas darnos algo de comida, pero... ¿acaso se habían atrevido a privar a mi madre de alimento alguno?, esa cuestión me asustó._

—Eso dependerá de su evolución.

_Aquella respuesta me asustó más. Mis labios comenzaron a temblar, no podía emitir ruido alguno, aún no sabía qué era lo que mi madre debía de consumir, pero estaba casi seguro que no era algo que creciera en cualquier lado._

—Exactamente, ¿qué es lo que debe de ingerir? —_ Mi tío sonó preocupado, al principio creí que por primera vez veía a mi madre como un ser humano. Junto con el médico se marchó a una de las salas, entré a la habitación para ver a mi madre, ella estaba descansando, su respiración era calmada, me senté al lado de su cama y tomé su mano._

_Pasó bastante tiempo para que la puerta de la habitación que compartía con ella fuese abierta._

—¿XuánYǔ? —_ Volteé a ver a mi tío. _—Ven. — _Dejé a mi madre y salí con mi tío, su expresión era compasiva, di una última mirada a mi madre, ¿tan mal estaba?_ —XuánYǔ, tu madre debe comenzar su medicación, y no se trata de medicamentos fáciles de conseguir. — _Temía eso, pero no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados._ —Tu tía no puede enterarse de esto.

—¡¿Eh?! — _Al principio creí que mi tío quería que mi madre falleciera sin más._

—XuánYǔ, tu tía es muy meticulosa y lleva un constante control administrativo, el médico me habló a detalle de los medicamentos, entre más rápido comience su tratamiento, más pronta será su recuperación, pero como ya dije, tu tía controla todo, si se entera que se está atendiendo a tu madre, se pondrá muy mal.

—P-p-p-pero... no puedo dejar así a mi madre. — _Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir nuevamente, tenía miedo de perderla._

—XuánYǔ, no saques conclusiones sin antes dejar que termine de hablar. — _Me dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza. _—Voy ayudarte a conseguir la medicina de tu madre, pero deberás callar ante tu tía y tu primo.

_No dude y asentí. _—Tío, le juro que le pagaré, le pagaré por la ayuda, lo juro.

_Mi tío negó con la cabeza, después de ello me dijo que conseguiría algunas yerbas, y mientras recogiera el caos que había ocasionado, no rechiste y así lo hice. No tardó mucho cuando él regresó, dándome aquellas yerbas, tan pronto como terminé de limpiar, fui a preparar el té para mi madre._

_Poco a poco comenzó a beberlo, su respiración empezaba a ser más normal, y por aquella noche, no tosió, sentí paz, por fin nos estaban ayudando, aunque sólo fuese mi tío. Al día siguiente de ello, mi tío me mandó a llamar, acudí a su llamado apenas termine de cerciorarme de que mi madre comiese y bebiese el té debidamente, el médico había sido muy estricto en cuanto a la porciones y tiempos en los que el té debía ser ingerido._

—¿Me ha llamado? —_ Pregunté apenas entre al salón principal._

—¡Por supuesto que te han llamado, estúpido! — _El grito de mi tía vino acompañado de un pequeño tazón que fue a dar directo a mi cara. _—¡Si vas a estar aquí, vas a ganarte el alimento, así como la ramera de tu madre! — _Apreté los puños, ¡Mi madre jamás le había hecho o dicho algo!, ¡¿Por qué la trataba así?! _—¡Ve por esa ramera! — _Le ordenó a Tong uno de los sirvientes._

—¡No! — _Dije deteniendo a Tong, el médico había sido claro, mi madre no podía sobre esforzarse y conociendo a mi tía seguro que se le pasaba la mano con ella. Tong me dio una bofetada apenas se soltó de mi agarre, perdí el equilibrio y caí. Entendía que mi tío no dijera nada, por lo que rápidamente me puse de pie._ —Tía, por favor. —_ Ella odiaba que le llamara tía, lo olvidé y aquello me costó otro golpe en la cara._

—¡TÚ, MALDITA ESCORIA, ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A LLAMARME ASÍ?! — _Aquel golpe me abrió el labio._

—Pe-perdón... Madam Mò. — _Me levanté y limpie mi labio. _—Por favor, no llame a mi madre, las tareas que quiera que ella haga... déjemelas a mi. — _La mirada de mi tía era aún más severa, odiaba que le llevaran la contra, pero no podía ni quería que mi madre se esforzará._

—¡Pues si tanto quieres solapar a la inútil de tu madre, adelante! ¡Tong, llévate a este inútil!

_Apenas terminó de pronunciar aquellas palabras, Tong me jaló del cabello, sacándome de la sala._

_Días así de repitieron de forma constante, cada vez mi tía parecía menos conforme, peleaba por todo, dejaba más trabajos y siempre terminaba dejando que Mò ZǐYuān me golpeara._

_A final de cuentas... mi madre murió, su salud parecía haberse establecido, pero sólo fue__ por un tiempo, la debilidad regreso hasta llevarla a la tumba._

_Y si antes oía insultos todo el tiempo, ahora se le sumaban golpes, traté de cultivar por mi propia cuenta, pero ZǐYuān robaba mis materiales de estudio así como mis artefactos, dificultando aún más mi tarea, no quería cultivar para regresar a la Secta Lànling Jīn, quería cultivar para poder marcharme de la aldea Mò, ya no había nada que me atara a ella, no tenía ningún motivo por el cual seguir ahí._

—¿XuánYǔ? — _Volteé a ver a mi tío. _—Ven. — _Me dijo tomándome del hombro, le seguí hasta una de las habitaciones, en esta habían varias cosas, cajas con artículos y ropa vieja._ —Me gustaría que me ayudaras a limpiar esto. Reconozco que hay muchas cosas viejas, pero seguro que si se lo encomiendo a Tong o a alguien más, ni si quiera revisarán, todo lo sacarán sin más.

_Entré a la habitación y comencé a revisar algunas cajas que estaban en el suelo._

—XuánYǔ... de verdad, lamento lo de tu madre. —_ Mis ojos comenzaron arder. _—Sé que tu tía no se ha tentado para nada el corazón, y me disculpo por ello.

—No tiene porqué disculparse.

—Claro que debo.

_Alcé la vista y vi a mi tío revisar otra de las cajas. _—T-tío...

—¿Qué?, dije que quería que me ayudaras, no que ibas hacerlo todo.

_Mi tío sonrió y seguimos revisando aquellas cajas, eran demasiadas por lo cual nos demoramos bastantes días, encerrados en aquella habitación teníamos conversaciones bastante agradables. Mi tío me contaba cómo había conocido a mi tía y de no ser por sus pláticas, jamás hubiese creído que mi tía tenía un lado amable._

_En otra de aquellas tardes en las que el tío y yo revisábamos aquellas cajas, perdí el equilibrio y caí, la caída pudo haber sido peor de no ser porque mi tío me sostuvo._

—XuánYǔ, ¿estás bien? — _Asentí, me sentía demasiado avergonzado, pues aquel accidente terminó en un tiradero._ —Eso es bueno. — _Mi tío acarició mi cabeza. _—XuánYǔ, te has cortado. — _Miré hacia mis manos, pues mi tío las había tomado, note unas cortadas en ambas, en la caja en la que tenía las manos habían varios objetos metálicos, su puse que al caer aquellos artefactos rasgaron mis manos. _—Tienes las manos bastantes suaves.

—¡Tío! — _Le grité al sentirme aprisionado contra el piso, un miedo enorme me inundó. _—¡¿Qué hace?

—¡Oh, vamos, cómo si no te gustara!

—¡Déjeme! — _Comencé a sentir como colaba sus manos entre mis ropas, haciéndome sentir de lo peor, incluso más humillado de lo que me sentí en Torre Koi. _—¡Suélteme! — _Mis lagrimas comenzaron a brotar._

—No te hagas el inocente. — _Apresó mis muñecas con su mano izquierda, y la derecha la usó para comenzar a despojarme de mi túnica. _—¿Crees que solo fui amable porque si?, dijiste que me pagarías por la ayuda, es hora de que pagues. — _Comenzó a lamer mi cuello, haciéndome sentir asqueado, tenía miedo y no lograba quitármelo de encima._

—¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?! — _Mi tío se quitó de encima al oír la voz de mi tía. _—¡TÚ! — _Me señaló. _—¡ERES UNA RAMERA IGUAL QUE TU MALDITA MADRE! — _Me jaló del cabello y me sacó arrastras de aquella habitación. _—¡LA PUTA DE TU ABUELA SE LE METIÓ ENTRE LOS OJOS A MI PADRE, LA RAMERA DE TU MADRE SE LE OFRECIÓ AQUEL NOTABLE CULTIVADOR, Y TÚ! — _Me arrojó a un charco de agua. _—¡ERES LO SUFICIENTE PUTA, COMO PARA TRATAR DE SEDUCIR A MI MARIDO! — _Me escupió en la cara. _—¡PERO, ¿QUÉ MÁS SE PODRÍA ESPERAR DE EL HIJO DE UNA RAMERA?! ¡Y ENCIMA DE UN ASQUEROSO "_MANGA CORTADA_"!

_Después de aquel día todo se volvió insultos y habladurías, la gente evitaba verme o hablarme, los mayores alejaban a los niños diciéndoles que estaba loco y que podría dañarles, otros decían que yo sólo salía de la casa de los Mò sólo para encamarme con algún hombre, y que mis favoritos eran los casados, a esos comentarios se sumaron más y más cosas que poco a poco me comenzaron a desestabilizar más de lo que ya estaba._

_Los abusos de Mò ZǐYuān también aumentaron, ya no sólo hurtaba mis cosas, también me golpeaba y le ordenaba a otros que lo hicieran._

_¡ME HARTÉ!_

_ME HARTÉ DE OÍRLES DECIR MENTIRAS SOBRE MI, ¿QUÉ SI ME GUSTABAN LOS HOMBRES?, JAMÁS HICE ALGO INMORAL, JAMÁS ME ATREVÍ A VER MAL A ALGÚN OTRO HOMBRE, MUCHO MENOS UN CASADO._

_Pero no sólo era conmigo con quienes se metían, Madam Mò no dejaba de ofender a mi difunta madre, incluso se atrevió a decir que mi madre había tratado de robarle a su marido..._

_¡¿QUÉ TAN CIEGA ESTÁ ESA MUJER?!_

_¡¿QUÉ NO NOTÓ QUE ERA SU MARIDO EL QUE PROBABLEMENTE HABÍA TRATADO ALGO CON MI MADRE?!_

_¡QUE INTENTÓ ALGO CONMIGO!_

_¡¿QUÉ TAN PODRIDO ESTÁ ESTE MUNDO?!_

_¡¿QUÉ TAN PODRIDA ESTÁ LA GENTE?!_

—Pero ya me harté... lo único que Mò ZǐYuān no pudo robarse es esto, un fragmento de un manuscrito del Patriarca YíLíng... "Ritual de sacrificio", con el podre traer a un espíritu demoníaco para que cumpla mi deseo... a cambio de mi propia vida...

_Habrá quienes crean que fui tonto y débil por recurrir a esto, pero..._

_Ellos no saben lo desquebrajado que estoy, traté de verle el lado bueno, traté de pensar que se trataba de mi familia... pero fueron ellos quienes se encargaron de que me hartara de esto, de ellos, de mi, de la vida, de todo... yo no tengo la fuerza para hacerles sufrir, pero tú sí._ —Con este ritual de sacrificio, yo... Mò XuánYǔ, te pido... ¡QUE CUMPLAS MI DESEO, PATRIARCA YÍLÍNG, WÈI WÙXIÁN!

* * *

**¡Se acabó!**

**Y sí, odio con toda mi alma a la familia de A-Yǔ, eran unas asquerosas sanguijuelas :) que espero ardan en el infierno.**

**Pero bueno, espero que esta vaina loca les haya gustado, y que se unan a este mame.**


End file.
